Miz-Niz-AnnVito-Zoke-Nocodra
by jayne'z star
Summary: "No He's MINE" All four girls yelled but their multiple boyfriends and their just stood there to stunned to say anything. A Love Heptagon forms at the playa but it's the craziest mix of people you will ever meet...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys I FINALLY GOT THIS STORY UP!**

**Nothing else to say...**

**anyways thanks to CoderraFan4 for being so fucking patient with me and I hope you** **enjoy! and by the way when Vito and Ann Maria talk and words like maybe are spelt like this Maybay its like that cuz I make them talk like that k.**

Playa Des Losers a place where well shit happens.

Screaming, Shout, Love, Hating- Wait there was only ONE good thing in that sentence OH WELL!

Anyways one of the most random Love Heptagons of all time took place...

* * *

Mike/Vito was currently working out in the gym which himself,Jo,Eva and Brick had forced Chris to buy. The main reason most people signed the petition Eva was getting people to sign so they could get it, was because, well let face it Eva would beat the shit out of 'em.

Anyway, Vito was currently using weight lifts when Ann Maria AKA everyone's favorite Jersey Shore reject, came walking past.

She took a couple glances to see if Zoey was around, but when she saw Zoey was no where to be seen she rushed into the gym and hugged Vito who was no longer holding the weight.

"Oh Vito babay I knew you would come back!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Ann Maria, How ya been" Vito said

"Not to bad, Hey mabay we could go back to my room and-" Ann Maria was cut short cuz as she was talking she was edging closer to mike, who fell down and turned to Chester.

"Dang it!, What are you looking at hey. You pushed me down and now ya wont help me up you sick child I remember..." Chester went on as Ann Maria groaned. Chester then slipped back on his shirt and Ann Maria ripped it off instantly.

"Hey sorry Vito Babay" She said Kissing him full on the lips, unfortunately for her Izzy was walking past with her current boyfriend Noah But she was also secretly dating mike as mike because they both had different personalities except Mike didn't have the Heart to Tell Zoey and if Izzy broke up with Noah then Zoey would Eventually find out, but Izzy didn't know Vito was dating Ann Maria and when she saw them making out...

"MIKE HOW COULD YOU!" The crazy girl screamed. He just looked up. Ann Maria just looked at her

"Wait Wait Wait. You Cheatin' on Zoey with me and HER" She screamed pointing a finger at Izzy.

"Izzy- wait why would I get up you when I'm doing the same thing..." Noah drifted off

"Wait you cheatin' on her with another two chicks!" Ann Maria stared astonished.

"Well one of them is a girl...'' Noah stated.

"Who the fuck are you dating!" Izzy yelled at Noah.

"CODY AND SIERRA! BUT THEY DONT KNOW I'M GOING OUT WITH THE OTHER!" Noah quickly explained screaming as Izzy grabbed a gun out of her cleavage and pointing it at Noah.

Mike who had turned back to himself was slowly backing away to the back exit of the gym which happened to be a door which lead to the pool.

Once outside he quickly the way he saw Sierra and Cody making out .He sighed at seeing them just after he learnt the truth.

* * *

Zoey sat at the pool sun bathing with Heather. No one really liked her all that much after the commando Zoey stage and they thought she could break at any time. Even Cameron was gone. Dawn finally hooked up with Scott so she was left with the only other person hated on the show.

''So why aren't you with Mike, Ya never know if he's not with you he could be in Vito mode and be with someone else who is described as the jersey-" Zoey knew where Heather was going with this. She dragged Heather by her halter top and tossed her in the pool.

They may be friends but Heather was still a bitch. And that would never ever change. She walked off ignoring Heather and her cussing mouth and walked over to the picnic tabled where Cody and Sierra were making out she sighed but then something caught her eye. A bit of blue behind the bushes.

Mike.

She crept behind the bush and tapped Mike on the shoulder. He jumped up scared and accidently losing the piece of paper He was writing on that hadn't caught her eye.

She went to get it so she could give it to Mike but had a glance at it.

_Who's dating who?_

_Mike: Zoey,Izzy, Ann Maria_

_Izzy: Mike,Noah_

_Noah:Cody, Sierra, Izzy_

_Zoey:Mike_

_Sierra:Cody_

_Cody:Noah, Sierra_

_Anne Maria: Mike\Vito_

She gasped.

"Mike, whats going on..."

**I know its short as fuck but theer is more to it but I'm to Lazy to write the rest today Mwahaha**

**But its probably gonna be finished tomorrow.**

**Review**

**Hugz Jayne**


	2. Part 2!

**Part 2 people!**

**hope you like and please review to my new fic Super Luv I want to know if I should write more**

**enjoy**

**Part 2 **

"Mike, whats going on..."

Mike looked up. He saw the paper in Zoeys hands and knew he was doomed.

"Zoey Let me-"

"NO! Fuck no. Not this time Mike. The MPDs gone you said so! So your cheating on me with Ann Maria, AGAIN and Izzy." Zoey screamed

Sierra and Cody who were still behind the bush, overheard this.

"Wait a second YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO IS!" Zoey screached

"So that means I'm not the only bad one right?" Mike asked very cautiously.

"No. YOUR THE FUCKING WORST!" Zoey screamed and then she saw Cody and Sierra.

"Hey Sierra Codys cheating on you with Noah and Cody Sierra is cheating on you with Noah also. And he is also dating Izzy!" Zoey told them. Walking away upset, but a little happy about ruining 'coderra', Zoey left leaving Mike miserable and Cody and Sierra fighting.

Zoey went to go sit by the pool. She walked over to Heather who had gotten out of the pool and was drying her hair.

"Where were you" Heather asked Zoey curiously. Hating Heather at the moment, she pushed her in the pool...again.

"WHAT THE HELL ZOEY!" Heather screamed crawling out of the water.

Zoey wanted to make Heather even more miserable like she was. Then an idea struck her. There was only one reason Heather actually hadn't gone insane yet.

"Hey Heather, Alejandros cheating on you! With Ann Maria!" She yelled.

Heathers eyes widend.

"W-w-what?" She stutterd falling back into the water. This was fun to Zoey. Knowing she cod make peoples loves even more miserable she left. She just destroyed Heather and Ann Maria was going to pay. Like Heather was gonna let this slide yeah no way in hell!

Gym.

"Hey where za hell did Muh Vito go!"

Ann Maria yelled.

"I dunno. Maybe NOAH does" Izzy said as she glared at Noah. Still pointing a gun at him. He gulped.

"I only did it cuz Cody dared me to ask Sierra out and I kinda liked it and then Cody asked me out when U told him Sierra rejected me!" Noah explained defensivly.

"Zoey hid around the corner of gym knowing Heather would come in any minute.

"Alright where is the jersey shore rejected slut!" Heather yelled. Storming into the gym soaking wet.

Noah and Izzy pointed thier fingers (Izzy pointed her gun) at Ann Maria

"Hey I'm no slut!" She said defensivly.

"Alrighr I'll take a page out of Courtney's book. BOYFRIEND KISSER!" Heather screamed

Zoey smirked. It was working.

Then Sierra stormed into the gym.

"heard that! You know Courtney will sue anyone else who says that right" Sierra told Heather.

"FUCK!" Heather screamed.

"I still have no ide what da fuck iz goin' on 'ere" Ann Maria said

"You stole MY BOYFRIEND!" Heather screamed.

"Ummm no. I stole Zoey's Boyfriend. Just think of Duncan and Courtney and Gwen. Duncan wasn't in to Courtney so he cheated, like Vito and Meh case closed. NOW BACK OFF BITCH!" Ann Maria Explained/teased. edging closer to Heather.

"Thats really hypocritical of you BITCH!'' Heather argued back.

"Oh its on!'' Ann Maria screamed back but as they were about to take each other out Mike and Cody came running in.

"Heather GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEAD! ANN MARIA DIDN'T CHEAT ON ME WITH AL!" Mike yelled

"OMG Mike you just fucking proved it! YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME" Zoey screamed leaving her hiding hole.

"AND ME!" Izzy screamed pulling out another gun and pointing it at Mike.

"But you Cheated on ME!" Noah screamed

"And You CHEATED ON ME!" Cody Yelled at Noah

"AND YOU CHEATED ON ME!" Sierra Roared at Cody. As the 7 were arguing Heather ran out of the room.

"SHUT UP!" Jo and Eva shouted from across the gym. They gave up when the heptagon of betrayal kept on arguing and left.

"GUYS STOP!" Sierra yelled at Ann Maria, Zoey and Izzy who were arguing over mike and pulling him away. Izzy has Mikes crotch, Ann Maria had one arm and Zoey had the other.

Sierra was closest to his head and wanted to put a stop to this. She grabbed his head and pulled, which provoked a loud scream from Mike.

"HE'S MINE" The four girls screamed at each other while their multiple boyfriends (AKA Cody and Noah who were the only ones left being sane) stared to stunned to say anything.

Cody and Noah gave up and started to make out like Geoff and Bridgette.

Izzy eventually gave up and pulled a stick of dynamite out of her cleverage. Ann Maria and Zoey's eyes widend whilst Sierra just sighed. She knew what Izzy was like. The Revenge of the Island cast didn't.

"SEE YA LATER BITCHES!" Izzy screamed throwing the Dynamite at them and now it was lit. The three girls were just looking at it, and Noah and Cody were now getting really into the make out session and didn't notice, then...

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOM**

Everyone came to see what happened. The building as in THE WHOLE PLAYA. Had collapsed and the 5 of them were standing in the middle of the left over rubble that was fourmally a gym.

"Fuck...'' The trio of girls and the gay couple said in unison. Izzy had gotten away and everyone was at the pool holding the 5 responsible.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY BEAUTIFUL RESORT!'' Chris screamed running to them.

"Ummmmmm" None of them knew what to say except for...

"BOOM BOOM!" Izzy/explosivo yelled while Mike who was in Mantobia Smith mode chuckled next to her.

"IZZY MIKE!" Chris screamed

"MY NAME IS EXPLOSIVO BITCH" Izzy screamed at Chris

"And my name is Mantobia Smith mate, your getting old aren't ya" Mike joked. The cast chuckled at this.

"I'M 25" Chris screamed

"thats what child molesters say." Ann Maria said.

"HEY!" Chris yelled at her

"Well it'd explain why he's a perverted creep who sleeps with Courtney" Gwen shrugged her shoulders while saying this

"HEY! I DONT SLEEP WITH HIM!" Courtney screamed

"I don't just sleep with her..." Chris mumbled

"Child molester for sure" Duncan smirked pushing Chris into the now shoved up with crap, pool.

"Well I guess where going back to the island" Chef said to the cast causing them all to glare at Mike and Izzy.

"Hehe..." Izzy and Mike chuckled. then they ran and the cast ran after them minus two...

"So Sierra..." Cody started.

Sierra kissed him.

"We never speak of this again." She stated. Cody nodded his head and the 2 made out forgetting about Mike and Izzy.

'So much better than Noah' They both thought and continued to make out.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that. The ending was going to be different but I made this for coderrafan4 so I wanted to make it something where there would be cute coderra moments.**

**Please review.**

**Hugz**

**Jayne**


End file.
